Zenizen
Zenizen Trist was born on April 17, 1975 in the Krilion Empire. His parents were Sherod and Gennave Trist. Zenizen would enroll in the Krilion military on August 21, 1995 and he would assume the rank of Entry General by 2002. However during the Thestopolan Riots of 2008 Zenizens parents would be taken captives and placed in the Mestrit prison camp due to their Christian beliefs.Two days into the riot Zenizen would enter the courts of Master General Oliver Talbent and request the release of his parents, General Talbent would decline and tell Zenizen that he would need to denounce his Christian faith or face being discharged and placed in the Mestrit himself, Zenizen would tell Talbent that he would get back to him within the hour. Within the hour Zenizen would head to his brigade of 200 men, who were mostly Christian themselves and often dubbed the "Angels" by many of the other members of the Krilion military. Once at his bridage Zenizen would give a quick speech declaring that he was deserting and would find a way out of this nation before it was to get any worse, around 160 of Zenizen's men would follow him. Little did Zenizen know Talbent would send a small scout to follow Zenizen. The scout then informed Talbent of the "treason" as he would call it and Talbent would follow by sending two brigades of High Guards (roughly 400 men) and 12 E7-S Tanks to destroy Zenizen and his deserters. As Zenizen and his men started to move out the tanks would open fire on them causing over 15 casualties, Zenizen would quickly tell his special force members to lay traps down to guard their flanks, and another squad to lay anti-tank fire down, 4 tanks would be destroyed in seconds of their first original volley. As the High Guard approached the "Angels" Zenizen noticed both incoming groups and quickly had his soldiers throw flame grenades and start retreat manuevers. Luckily to Zenizens aid the 40 men that did not originally join him, would soon demolish the remaining tanks that figured them friendly, 23 of the men would die on the attacks. With the High Guard being hit rough and the tanks demolished Zenizen would quickly lead the remaining 145 men to a hiding place known as The Lost Ark which was located on the western edge of the Empire, near the underground caves of the Hilvane Plains. It is here Zenizen would meet Reziun Trent and Theadric Yest and provide protection for them and the hundreds of other Christian refugees, runaways and deserters waiting for someone to lead them. On April 13, 2009 Reziun, considered the leader of nearly 1,000 Christians that were hiding in The Lost Ark would request that they head to Gentruse Island (Considered a reservation) before things would get any worse. Zenizen would lead his squad of now 168 soliders, to take over a fleet of merchants so that the Refugees could travel to the Reservation off the Krilion mainland. When they arrived Reziun would head to the city of Zathos, where he would learn from the Protectorate of Gentruse that the Krilion government was ready to remove the reservation and locate all its people to prison camps. This would lead Reziun to declare Gentruse Island an independent nation known as Aredan. Reziun would immediately seek recognition of Sovereignty from various Nations as well as the Krilion Empire. Zenizen would be sent down to the city of Narcia along with some Gentruse diplomats to inform them of the news personally as well as set up defenses. Government Military While Zenizen was declared High General on April 15, 2009 under the declarations created by Reziun, he would be away during the blitz of April 28, 2009 when TechRaiders soldiers would attack Aredan during The Karma War, in which the Christian Coalition of Countries an alliance which Aredan joined on April 27, 2009. Zenizen unaware of the attacks until April 29th would quickly turn around from setting up defenses in the town of Narcia and head back towards Zathos. On April 30th Zenizen would arrive at Zathos only to find hundreds of TechRaiders troops to be flooding the city and fighting the remaining defenders at the Southern section of the city. Immediately Zenizen would set up communication with Reziun and on May 1st during the later afternoon, Reziun and Zenizen would create a combined attack and drive the attackers out. After the attacks Zenizen would find out about Reziun resigning from Dictator, and would be asked by both Reziun and Theadric to take up office as acting Dictator until a more permanent Federal Government could be established. General Zenizen would accept the office on May 3rd 2009 Dictator May 3, 2009-Present With General Zenizen taking office on may 3rd, he would write up the Conscription Act of May 3rd along with creating District Acts throughout the nation in order to create more government control. Along with these acts General Zenizen would create two laws called Military Rule and Military Guard, both of which to allow more power to the military during times of war. Zenizen would also request that ATEC be relocated to the new city and district of Narcia, as well as the Trade Center also being located in Narcia On May 4, 2009 TechRaiders would once again begin to breech the city of Zathos until Zenizen would push them back out of the city within hours. Life and Gossip Category:Aredan